Breadbug
The Breadbug is an enemy in Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 2. This creature resembles a bread roll in appearance, and is the namesake of the Breadbug family. It holds the Space Float ship part in Pikmin. It does no harm to the Pikmin directly, though it can pull away small objects (in Pikmin 1), or both small and rather large (in Pikmin 2) objects vital to the Pikmin into its dwelling. If Pikmin are holding onto something when the Breadbug pulls it into its nest, they will die. It has a large amount of tough blubber, making it immune to swarming. In Pikmin 2, Breadbugs heal themselves completely when they drag an object into their hole, and when killed, any treasures dragged to their lair will respawn above it as it disappears. A larger version of this enemy, called the Giant Breadbug, appears alongside these enemies in an area in Pikmin 2. Pikspore In Pikspore, Breadbugs are found in The Great Desert on even-numbered days, Challenger's Cavern, Dirty Realm, The Dreadful Maze, and Infantile Fortress. Pikmin: Ultimate Doom In Pikmin: Ultimate Doom, Breadbugs are found in the Decomposing Citadel. They are also found in Crystal Falls on odd-numbered days. Breadbugs appear in the cave Dark Kingdom on sublevels three and four. Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs Breadbugs take the same role as they did in past games: drag objects to their dens and be a pure nuisance overall. In Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs, Breadbugs have become a dominant species and their population has grown significantly. Breadbugs are found scattered around the Land of Wonders, roaming freely in their new territory. They can be defeated just like they could in Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 2. A Breadbug without a den serves as the boss of the Beginner Territory to test the player's aiming skills. The Breadbug in the Beginner Territory is the only one that will refuse to drag objects. The Breadbug is also the only species to be found throughout the Land of Wonders, found throughout every territory. Captain Olimar can assist in carrying the corpses of Breadbugs. Pikimon Move List *Start - Snag *Start - Headbutt *Lv. 7 - Dash *Lv. 10 - Tickle *Lv. 15 - Trip *Lv. 20 - Object Psylift *Lv. 24 - Snatch Evolutions *Lv. 30 - Giant Breadbug Pre-Evolutions None Pikmin 4 the world to free Differences from Pikmin 2 Unlike pikmin 2 breadbugs in this game play a more important role in the game. They happen to steal the Parashield key needed to get the boss, and must be chased down. Plus they don't come back after being defeated. Tike's notes: These creatures behavior patterns are oddly different from the notes by the founder Captain Olimar. They tend to be more pesky and evil then I thought. Almost if they are stealing the keys on purpose. Nahh I believe it just a coincidence, but furthermore they seem be able to eat 3 time their weight. Now thats something. Alice's notes: As a psychologist I can sense the true feelings in animals. The breadbugs are actually kind, but greedy and careless creatures. Heesh they even eat their own kind! However, the breadbugs we found seem to have a strange pulse in them. If so, they aren't being a breadbug and I have a eerie thought they might be in trouble. Argh if only I could help them. Captain Pikmin: Normally I have a solution to these guys, but oddly these ones are oddly clever then the ordinary breadbug. So I hate to say this, but you might have to use your own brains on this one. In Pikmin Forever In Pikmin Forever, Breadbugs have a better appearance than they do in the second game. You can see each breadbugs individual "bread lines" and their eyes give off a dim cyan glow in dark areas. A Breadbug will most likely chose a dark area to reside in, and it will come out and roam the area in search of food. It will sometimes try to drag a sleeping bulborb to its den, but the bulborb will quickly wake up and move to another location, not minding the breadbug at all. Breadbugs can be knocked over by mushroom or rock pikmin, exposing their soft underbelly, which you can attack. They have a bit more health than a dwarf bulborb. A flipped Breadbug can also be carried to the onion, but not the ship, to deal lots of damage to it, similer to the first 2 games, although the breadbug can get up while being carried. If a breagbug carrying spoils to its den is being overpowered by pikmin, it will drop the spoils. Category:Enemies Category:PUDEnemies Category:Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs Category:Pikmin Z